Allan
Allan is a male Utahraptor who appears in Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Clash The pack is hunting. However Allan and Shadow are fighting over the strategy. Shaman backs away from the scuffle. Later Shadow gives the signal to attack. Allan jumps onto Drax and begins bitting him. Shaman attacks Orion by biting his horns. Lastly Shadow attacks Zeus. However after the rest of pack begins attacking Zeus. Orion charges in and scares off the pack. Later they find an injured Styracosaurus in Spike. They then all attack and kill Spike. They have now found a kill after 2 weeks with no food. Royale The pack is back to hunt the ceratopsian herd again. While Zeus is preoccupied by battling against Sabre. Shadow and Shaman attack Drax. While Allan attacks Hades. Shadow then calls on more members of the pack to hunt the females. However another herd of Ceratopsians is arrives to stop Shadow's pack. Orion again charges in to help. Knocking over Allan. Allan Flees. Shaman and Shadow have managed to knock Drax over. Blaze then comes and saves the day by knocking over Shaman and Shadow. Shadow then focuses his attention on Strack and attacks him next. However Zeus stops him. Shadow then has one last try to make a kill by attacking the babies. Luckily for the babies Drax gets back up and whips Shadow. The pack then retreats. The Fall The pack yet again tries to hunt down the ceratopsian herd. This time Shadow attacks and the herd stampedes. Leading to half the herd splitting one way, and the other half running off a cliff. The pack then finds a slow safe way to get down the cliff. They hope that some of the herd has died. Homecoming The half of the Ceratopsian herd that fell has now gotten up. The pack stalks them as they are all still vulnerable. This time it is Shaman who has the plan of attack. He first climbs up a tree. This time the herd dose not stampede. Although the Ceratopsians think they have foiled the Utahraptors plan. They are actually playing into the plan. Shadow and Allan strike. The Ceratopsians then counter attack by forming a defensive shield. The pack then singles out Crimson and attack her. Hades evacuates the rest of the herd. The only herd member that tries to save Crimson is Strack her mate. Strack then attacks all three raptors getting them off Crimson. Shaman then attacks Strack. Getting ready to thrust her toe claw into Strack's necks. However the ground below Strack and Shaman begins crumble. But Shadow calls for Shaman back away just in time. Strack falls down with the crumbling dirt and the Utahraptor pack feasts on Crimson. Battle For The Dark Woodland Silas and the rest of his pack are challenging the pack of Utahraptors for the territory of the Dark Woodland. These battles have been going on for centuries, with the Dilophosaurus winning most of the time. However the Utahraptors have insisted the help of a pack of Deinonychus to assist them in their fight, however, they are a mere distraction to Silas and his pack. The battleground is eerily silent, each side staring each other down. Silas orders their pack to charge and the battle begins. Silas easily takes down a Deinonychus, before being knocked down by Shadow. And he is then attacked by Allan. Eventually, the entire Deinonychus pack is wiped out, and the battle seems to lead in Silas and his packs favor. However, Allan lures in a female Acrocanthosaurus, which subsequently attacks the Dilophosaurus pack. The Acrocanthosaurs has now turned the tides. Silas accepts that he has been beaten, and walks away. However Shadow decides to join the Scavengers and dumps his pack. Leaving Allan as the new leader. A Happy Ending A Happy Ending Despite leaving the Scavengers Shadow brings Fury with him on his quest to regroup with the rest of his pack. He finds his old pack and challenges Allan for leadership. The two have a one on one brawl and Shadow reclaims his role as leader. 5 long years The entire Utahraptor pack is seen eating a dead young Apatosaurus. Family Shadow welcomes in his long lost son Dagger. As well as his adoptive father Fred into his pack. Allan and the rest are taking a nap. Broken Red-Sail and his family are hunting a Hadrosuar herd. However Shadow wants to get back at Red-Sail for eating his food. Shadow and his giant pack attack Red-Sail and Anubis. Red-Sail and Anubis are still able to shake all the raptors off. Shadow now injured is vulnerable and Allan wants be leader again. He tries to kill Shadow. Dagger then comes in and tries to stop Allan. He fails and gets cut in the stomach but he dose survive. Allan is back again trying to kill Shadow this time the Scavengers arrive and Frosty stops Allan. The Scavengers and the Utahraptor pack all group together and kill Anubis and nearly kill Red-Sail. They then fuse into one big super pack. Later Shadow gets back at Allan and kicks him out of the pack. The End of an Era Allan is seen quickly stalking the Utahraptor pack. Another Day Over Shredder along with Shaman and Switchblade are on watch while the rest of the pack sleeps. Soon Switchblade heres something and tells Shredder to check it out. Shredder dose so and finds Allen. Because Allen tried to kill Shadow. He is now a threat. Shredder bites Allen on the neck. This wakes up everyone. Shadow then confronts Allen. Allen wants forgiveness. Shadow dose not forgive him and vanishes Allen forever. Appearances Dinosaur Island Revival * DIR S1 EP3 * DIR S1 EP6 * DIR S1 EP8 * DIR S1 EP9 * DIR S1 EP10 * DIR S1 EP11 * DIR S1 EP13 * DIR S3 EP1 * DIR S3 EP3 * DIR S3 EP4 * DIR S3 EP7 Trivia * Allan is "the smartest" member of the pack. Category:DI Revival Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Revival